La pasion de Troya
by bella-katherine
Summary: Bella es una adolecente de clase media, Edward, un guerrero. Todo se desarroya durante la guerra de troya, edward desaparece dejando a una destrosada bella, Jacob aprovechara la oportunidad.   Mal summary
1. Chapter 1

La mujer castaña de piel cremosa y ojos chocolates se encontraba en el rio, se había despojado de la ropa y nadaba libremente, su prometido, un joven de cabello cobrizo, piel blanca como el papel y ojos verdes la observaba desde la orilla del rio, ella aun no reparaba en su presencia, y aunque él sabía que en cuanto se diera cuenta, comenzaría a lanzarle rocas febrilmente, no le importaba, valía la pena con tal de ver aquella hermosa mujer con cuerpo de sirena. Solo se preguntaba, ¿Cómo le diría que lo habían reclutado en el ejército para el siguiente ataque de Esparta? Claro, ella se opondría por supuesto. Isabela swan era conocida por su gran carácter y terquedad. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Maldita la hora en que a El príncipe Paris se le había ocurrido raptar a Helena. Tenía claro que teniendo de su lado a Aquiles, Esparta ganaría esta guerra, tarde o temprano.

-¡Edward! (aquella dulce voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, sus tristes pensamientos) ¿Qué haces ahí espiándome eh?¡

-Bella…tenemos que hablar... (Susurro seriamente, ella no pasó desapercibido aquel tono melancólico)

-Claro, pero cierra los ojos, me vestiré ( susurro la joven )

-Claro.

El chico cerro los ojos, y al instante aquellas imágenes de las mujeres llorando por los hombres caidos en la guerra, asalto su mente. Le vino el recuerdo de su propia madre, Elizabeth masen, llorando desconsoladamente por la muerte de su padre, Edward masen I, ¿y si no sobrevivia a la guerra? Su mejor amigo,El mayor Jasper Whitlock, le había prometido ponerlo a las filas finales, al igual que a su otro mejor amigo, Emmett McCarty, ¿Pero que si no era suficiente? Era conocido que los ejércitos de Esparta eran mucho mas grandes, y con la furia de Menelao, seguramente acabarían con el egercito de troya, Aunque, siendo no tan pesimistas, tenían a la cabeza del ejercito al Principe Hector, el mejor guerrero de Troya, que fácilmente se podía comparar con la abilidad para pelear de Aquiles, el mejor guerrero de Esparta.

-Estoy lista Edward..ahora si, ¿De que querias hablar? ( Bella, quien ahora usaba aquel vestido hermoso, se acomodo al lado de Edward )

-¿Escuchaste sobre El príncipe Paris y la Reyna Elena? ¿No?

-Asi es…A mi pensar El príncipe Paris fue algo estúpido ( murmuro Isabela acomodando sus cabellos Marrones )

-Bien…Ahora estamos en guerra con ellos de nuevo..¿Lo sabes no?

-Si, estoy enterada, solo espero no recluten a mi padre, esta viejo y no creo que sobreviva..

-Escuche que ahora van a reclutar a los jóvenes ( Se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso, temia por la reacción de su prometida )

-Claro…¿A que viene todo esto Edward?

-Me han reclutado para el ejercito..( murmuro Edward despacio, esperando que ella comprendiera)

Por unos minutos se estuvo en silencio, ella lo observaba fijamente, esperando a que el riera y le dijera que era solo una broma, que no había nada que temer, que todo estaba bien. Pero no, Edward mantuvo su rostro serio.

-No…No estaras hablando encerio..¿Verdad? ¿Edward?

-Esperamos el ataque para mañana, Jasper prometio ponernos a emmett y a mi a las filas finales, el ejercito lo encaberzaran el Principe Hector, el príncipe Paris, y Jasper.

-No! Estas loco! No iras! Claro que no, EDWARD! Tienes solo 17 años! ( los gritos de Isabela, podrían escucharse muy lejos, a ella no le importaba )

-Mi amor…estare bien.

-No Edward! No es asi y tu lo sabes!

-Voy a estar bien…se pelear, mi padre me enseño ( susurro Edward intentando calmar a bells, pero claramente era imposible )

-si, y ahora el esta muerto…

-Isabela, tienes que tranquilizarte porfavor…( susurro de nuevo el hombre )

-Rose esta enterada?

-No…

-Tengo que decircelo!

La chica se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a caminar el camino de regreso, tenia que llegar a casa de su mejor amiga, seguramente juntas, lograrían persuadir a Emmett y a Edward…

Pero no pudo lograr su cometido, unas fuertes manos se apoderaron de su braso, y cuando menos se lo esperaba, ya se encontraba besando pasionalmente a Edward. Era un beso distinto, no como los que solian darse, suaves y llenos de amor, no, este beso era desesperado, lleno de pasión y dolor, "El ultimo beso" pensó Edward mientras la seguía besando. Pero Isabela tenia otros planes, no seria solo un beso, aunque estaba segura de que el sobreviviría, no seria solo un beso, se dijo, mientras con rapidez desabotonaba los botones de la camisa de Edward. El la detuvo, la Deceaba demasiado, pero sus principios estaban primero.

-Bella..¿Que haces? Estamos en medio del campo…( murmuro Edward volviendo a abrochar su camisa )

-Esta noche Edward…esta noche estare asustada, pensando que quizá la próxima noche ya no estes conmigo, asi que, lo menos que puedes aser es no negarte a lo que te pido. ( el sonrio de lado, mostrando sus blancos dientes )

-Eres mui terca eh?

-Si, lo soy.

El la beso con pasión, y se tumbaron en el pasto. Edward desbistio a bella con lentitud, queriendo disfrutar de aquella noche lo mejor que pudiera, pues, tenia un extraño presentimiento, algo le decía que tardaría demasiado tiempo en volver a tocar el cuerpo de aquella joven. Sus manos, ávidas y expertas, recorrieron desde el cabello asta los ´pies de la joven, sintiendo la suave y tersa piel. Ella, repartio besos por todo el cuerpo de su amado. Esa noche, se amaron por primera vez, ella se entrego al único hombre que le había robado el corazón. Edward Masen.

**CHICAS, YA SE QUE HABIA DICHO QUE NO SUBIRIA HISTORIA ASTA TERMINAR "PASION & ODIO" PERO ESQUE NO PUEDO EVITARLO, AMO ESTA HISTORIA, Y DEJENME CONFESARLES, QUE SURGIO DE UN SUEÑO, Y DE AHÍ, COMENZZE A CREAR LA TRAMA EN MI CABEZA Y PUES TUVE QUE ESCRIBIRLA. VA A SER ALGO LARGA, ASI QUE ESPERO TENGAN PACIENCIA Y PORFA! MUCHOS REVIEW'S PLEASE! **

**QUEEN B**


	2. Chapter 2

Edward y bella se encontraban ablando con Rosalie y emmett, Los 4 jovenes de 17 años se veian asustado, sin embargo, Alice y jasper se besaban tiernamente en los labios.

-Tengo miedo Edward..( murmuro bells )

-Tranquila cariño, aun no dan un ataque…talves no alla guerra después de todo

-Tonterias Edward, por lo caliente del príncipe parís estamos en esto, Crees que Menelao se quedara asi? Si esa vieja esta que arde..Oush! rose! ( La rubia le había dado un pisotón tan fuerte a aquel fuerte chico, que le había hecho soltar una maldición )

-Estan a punto de atacar a Troya y tu solo piensas en lo Ardiente que esta esa chica?¡ ( Grito la rubia encolericada )

-Rose…bebe…cariño, no te molestes.

-Si claro, tu lo dices y que no me moleste..

-Rose…

-No me hables Oso irresponsable!

Edward y bella tuvieron que reprimir una risa, A pesar de la situación que se encontraban, rosalie y emmett siempre les hacían reir. Aunque, secretamente Edward aun seguía preocupado, Desde la invacion que habían tenido el dia anterior, Aquiles les había advertido que juntaran a sus hombres para el dia siguiente, porque ivan a volver.

El sol estaba saliendo porfin…era hora de la guerra, tenia que salir a luchar, y temia, temia dejar a bells sola, y que los griegos ganaran la batalla y entraran a troya, sabia que no seria su culpa. Pero temia por su seguridad.

-Edward! Emmett! Es hora! Los griegos atacaran en cualquier momento! ( grito jasper separándose de Alice )

Edward beso por ultima ves a bella y corrió asia las filas, emmett, quien había estado callado, tomo a rosalie por la cintura y la beso pasionalmente, mientras que Alice y Jasper solo se abrazaban. Los tres Jovenes corrieron asia las filas. Dos de ellos al final de estas y El rubio, al pricipio.

Bella Swan, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, Observaron a sus novios asta que las grandes puertas de las murayas de Troya fueron cerradas, y ellas, obligadas por Renne Swan, Esme Cullen y Lily Hale, a regresar a sus casas, donde estarían seguras asta que la guerra terminara.

Edward observaba como jasper lideraba a los soldados, todos se veian muy nerviosos, el principalmente, se moria de miedo. Giro y observo a emmett, este le dio un pequeño codazo y volvió su vista al frente, Los príncipes, Paris y Hector desfilaban por el medio de las filas, solo para posicionarse frente a Jasper. Y esperaron…esperaron a que todos los guerreros de esparta llegaran a atacar. El polvo comenzó a elevarse al frente, y las grandes filas de guerreros comenzaron a notarse, podían escucharse las fuertes pisadas. Y eso infundio aun mas miedo en Edward, quien sujeto con demaciada fuerza su lanza. A su lado, emmett se veía gigantesco, seria difícil que algún guerrero pudiera acabar con el, pues su padre Damon McCarty, lo había entrenado muy bien.

Las filas se detuvieron y se posicionaron en posición de ataque, Al frente, Paris solto un suspiro, se sentía temeroso, no quería mas guerra y quizá lo mejor seria que el mismo acabara con esto pero…¿Seria lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Menelao? La respuesta era no…Se asercaron trotando en sus caballos asia Menelao y Agamenon, cuanto miedo…Pero Helena valia la pena, no dejaría que lo viera como un cobarde.

Ambos bajaron de sus caballos y se asercaron a Menelao y Agamenon, Paris le dirijio una mirada a su hermano, Hector, el sabia que no dejaría que muriera.

-No se ocultan tras las murallas ¿Verdad? Muy Valientes, imprudentes, pero Valientes. ( murmuro El Rey Agamenon )

-Han venido sin invitación ( le contesto el príncipe Hector ) Suban a sus Naves y vuelvan a esparta.

-Hemos venido desde muy lejos príncipe ( disputio agamenon )

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál príncipe? ( rugio Menelao ) El hijo del rey puede aceptar una invitación, Comer mi comida y mi vino, abrazarme amistosamente y robar a mi mujer de noche!

-El sol brillaba cuando te avandono tu mujer. ( le respondio Paris )

Menelao rugio furioso y empuño su espada, El príncipe Hector estiro una mano asia adelante para detenerlo, Paris se tenso.

-Se que esta arriba mirando todo, claro. Quiero que vea como te asesino. ( Aserco su espada al rostro de Paris )

-Aun no, Menelao ( murmuro Agamenon bajando la espada de su hermano ) Abre los ojos ( murmuro asercandose a Hector ) Eh venido con los guerreros de Grecia, a tus tierras.

-Aun lograran salvar a Troya, Hermano. ( murmuro Menelao )

-Quiero dos cosas, si las cumples, no morirá un Troyano mas ( murmuro Agamenon ) Primero, Devuelve Elena a mi hermano, Segundo, Troya deberá someterse a mi poder, y pelear por mi, De inmediato.

-¿Esperabas que viera a tus hombres y me diera miedo? ( cuestiono Hector ) Pues los vi, aquí hay cincuenta mil hombres, Que van a pelear, solamente por tu codicia.

-Escuchame ( murmuro Agamenon Dando 3 pasos asia Hector ) Mi piedad tiene limite.

-Yo eh visto el limite de tu piedad ( respondio Hector ) y te digo ahora, que ningún troyano aceptara someterse a un gobierno extranjero.

-Entonces todos los troyanos, serán asesinados. ( La furia de Agamenon se notaba en sus ojos, incluso podría palparse )

Agamenon dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dar la señal de guerra, Paris, se sintió débil, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de fortaleza, no permitiría que un Troyano mas muriera solo por el, por su culpa.

-Hay otro modo. ( Murmuro parís dirijiendose a Menelao ) Amo a Elena, no la voy a dejar y tampoco tu, asi que vamos a combatir, el vencedor se la lleva, Asi terminara esta guerra.

-Eres muy valiente, Pero no acepto ( Rugio Agamenon )

Se dio media vuelta y se alejo, pero Menelao lo detuvo, Paris observo como se susurraban cosas de cerca, quería tener la suerte de que aceptaran, asi, aunque el no viviera, troya estaría tranquila, ningún troyano mas moriría exepto el. Menelao se giro y sonriendo, se aserco a parís.

-Yo acepto tu desafio, esta noche al fin, estaras muerto. ( Rugio )

Los troyanos y los Espartanos dieron media vuelta y se asercaron a sus ejércitos, Paris, sintió el miedo fluir dentro de el, un enorme miedo que se expandia por todo su cuerpo, en esta guerra, el no vencería, estaba seguro, Pero daría la vida por su pueblo y eso era suficiente para el.

-Debes hacer que avanique, asi se cancela. ( murmuro Hector mientras ¨Paris se colocaba su armadura )

-Hermano, si yo fallo, Dile a Elena..Dile..( Paris balbuceo torpemente, el miedo le estaba ganando )

-Esta bien. ( contesto Hector, sabiendo lo que Paris quería )

-Y Que Menelao no le aga nada..si el..

-Recuerda, tu Acero y el suyo, ninguna otra cosa ( interrumpio _Hector )

Paris acintio y se coloco el Casco, Hector estaba dudando enormemente sobre eso, no quería perder a su hermano menor. Ambos se abrazaron, y parís, empuñando su espada se dirigio asia Menelao.

**CHICAS, UFF, ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ES PURA ACCION DESEABLE, LES RECOMIENDO LA PELICULA DE "TROYA" ESTA CHINGONA, BRAD PITT ACTUA COMO AQUILES, LAS GUERRAS QUE PONDRE DE ESTA HISTORIA LAS TOME DE AY, ESPERO NO OS IMPORTE, PERO ESQUE, MI HISTORIA SE TRATA DE ESA GUERRA, DE TROYA. CLARO, AY QUE COLAR A BELLA Y EDWARD PORQUE ELLOS SON MIS PRINCIPALES AMORES (L), CHICAS, SOLO LES PIDO NO ME GRITEN SI LA ODIAN, ESQUE…ENCERIO AMO ESA PELICULA, ES DE LAS QUE ME AN IMPACTADO, PODRIA VERLA UNA Y OTRA Y OTRA VEZ, Y JAMAS ME CANSARIA. **

**CaroBereCullen GRACIAS POR PASARTE A ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE Y QUE LA AMES, REALMENTE ES UNO DE MIS MEJORES TRABAJOS, O ALMENOS ESO CREO XD. **

**¿REVIEWS? QUEEN B~**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward observaba todo desde las filas, la tencion era palpable, incluso emmett estaba tenso, Aquella pelea, constituia la paz de troya, sin embargo, Nadie quería que Paris muriera, pero era casi imposible que no lo isiera, Menelao tenia un cuerpo y una fuerza increíblemente grande.

Menelao arrojo el escudo en una mueca burlona, y se lanzo contra parís, Edward podía ver como el príncipe parís intentaba esquivar la espada de Menelao, y al mismo tiempo, intentaba atravesarlo con la suya. Con una patada, Menelao lanzo al príncipe Paris muy lejos, asiento que perdiera el casco. Edward se tenso, Era claro, Paris perdería esa batalla. De un momento a otro, Menelao sujeto a parís por el escudo, y zarandeándolo un poco logro hacer que lo soltara. Ahora, la única defensa que parís tenia, era aquella espada que empuñaba en su mano. Se escuchaba el sonido del metal al chocar, y entonces, el príncipe parís callo al suelo, Menelao había echo un corte en su pierna, sin embargo, siguió siendo fuerte y se puso de pie, intento atravesar a Menelao con la espada pero fue inútil, aquel enorme hombre, con un golpe logro dejar indefenso al príncipe parís, ahora ya no tenia nada conque defenderse, Menelao golpeo su rostro tirándolo al suelo, Paris intento ponerse de pie, pero solo logro quedar incado, listo para que Menelao cortara su cabeza, y entonces…se levanto y hecho a correr asia hector, Menelao, con gesto aturdido grito.

-Elena! Esto es por lo que te fuiste?¡…VUELVE! pelea! Que cobarde eres..Eres un cobarde! ( El príncipe parís había llegado asta el príncipe hector, y sujetaba fuertemente sus piernas )

Edward sintió lastima entonces…se preguntaba si hector dejaría morir a su hermano.

-pelea! Rompes tu pacto! ( grito Menelao ) PELEA!

-El Troyano a violado nuestro pacto! PREPARENCE PARA PELEAR!

Acto seguido, los guerreros Griegos se posicionaron en forma de convate, al igual que los guerreros Troyanos, Edward, sintió miedo de nuevo.

-Donde esta su valor? No tiene derecho a vivir con la realeza, si el no combate, Troya esta acabada ( murmuraba Menelao )

-La pelea termino ( murmuro el príncipe hector )

-Esto aun no ah terminado ( rugio Menelao ) Atrás príncipe Hector, Morira a tus pies te lo juro.

-Es mi hermano ( respondio Hector )

Menelao rugio con furia y lanzo su espada contra la espalda de Paris, pero el príncipe hector, siendo mas rápido, empuño su espada y con un solo movimiento, atravesó el Pecho de Menelao.

El grito de guerra por parte de los Griegos se escucho con fuerza, Hector, ayudo a parís a levantarse eh iso que entrara de nuevo al castillo. Y La guerra comenzó.

-Arqueros! ( grito el príncipe hector y los arqueros comenzaron a disparar ) POR TROYA! ( grito de nuevo siendo secundado por el ejercito )

Los guerreros espartanos comenzaron a derribar a las primeras filas, podía verse a jasper golpeando a guerreros griegos con su espada, Edward, intentaba protegerse de todas las espadas que le eran posibles, emmett, con su gran fuerza y su entrenamiento no hacia mucho esfuerzo, derribaba guerreros Espartanos con facilidad, Era muy cerca de la muralla, Los Griegos estaban perdidos.

Los guerreros griegos eran derribados con facilidad, las flechas de los arqueros estaban derribando demasiados, y los que no caian por las flechas, eran degollados o atravesados con las espadas de los guerreros. Edward atravesó el pecho de un guerrero espartano, quien había intentado degollarlo. Emmett, degollaba a cuanto guerrero espartano se le ponía enfrente, Jasper, incansable, derribaba a cada guerrero espartano que se cruzaba en su camino. Edward se dio cuenta de algo, Aquiles no había asistido a la pelea.

-EMPUJEN! ( grito el príncipe hector )

Los guerreros troyanos comenzaron a empujar, guerreros espartanos caian y caian, eso iso sonreir a Edward, asta que de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, llevo sus manos a esta y se dio cuenta de que no llebava el casco, debía averlo perdido, sintió sangre recorrer su nuca y después todo se volvió negro.

-Edward! ( grito jasper ) emmett! Edward ah sido golpeado! Tómalo, llévalo lejos de aquí y regresa a la pelea! ( grito jasper mientras derribaba a 3 soldados mas )

-Ahora lo ago ¡ ( grito emmett, y asercandose en su caballo a Edward, lo tomo de la espalda y lo subio al caballo, comenzó a correr con la rapidez que le era posible )

A lo lejos, se veía un rio, emmett se aserco a el con rapidez y dejo el cuerpo de su amigo, noto que no era una erida, sino un golpe, un golpe fuerte, por lo que había perdido el conocimiento, Regresaria por el cuando la guerra hubiera terminado.

Subio de nuevo al caballo y volvió al galope a luchar, la batalla casi estaba ganada.

-ATAQUEN! ( grito el príncipe hector y los guerreros troyanos atacaron aun mas, podía verse saltar la sangre, sangre de los guerreros espartanos )

Sangre y mas sangre, los guerreros espartanos estaban perdiendo, se dijo emmett mientras arremetia contra un enorme guerrero, intento atravesarlo con una lanza, pero aun cuando lo iso el guerrero seguía en pie, era fuerte, se dijo mientras con fuerza, empuñaba una espada y le atravesaba el pecho.

-Vuelvan a las naves! VUELVAN A LAS NAVES! ( Grito agamenon ) Retirada! RAPIDO!

Los guerreros espartanos dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr, emmett y jasper sonrieron, y el grito de juvilo que emitio el poblado de Troya, se escucho con fuerza.

Los guerreros troyanos corrieron detrás de los guerreros espartanos, atacando a cualquiera que se pusiera enfrente. De pronto, los arqueros griegos comenzaron a disparar.

-Troyanos! VUELVAN! REGRESEN! ( grito el príncipe hector )

-Alto! Emos logrado que huyan! ( alego uno de los guerreros )

-Nos disparan sus Arqueros, recojan a nuestros muertos, envíen un mensaje a los Griegos, que se lleven a los suyos ( murmuro hector con tranquilidad )

-Ellos habrían hecho eso por nosotros? ( Cuestiono el guerrero el príncipe rio un poco )

-Alto! Regresen! Vuelvan a formarse! ( grito el príncipe hector y corrió en su caballo de regreso al castillo )

Los soldados volvieron a formarse, Emmett y jasper, ignorando la orden, corrieron en sus caballos asia el rio donde emmett había dejado a Edward. Corrian con velocidad, se habían quedado demasiado preocupados por el estado de su amigo. Cuando llegaron, sintieron un gran dolor en el pecho, el cuerpo ya no estaba, pero había algo, la armadura de Edward flotaba en el rio.

**AWWW'S PEQUEÑAS SALTAMONTAS, SIENTO DEMACIADISIMO LA AUCENCIA U_U ESQUE TENIA MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERO YA SE RESOLVIERON *-* AHORA, LES PIDO UNA ENORMOTA DISCULPA, HUBO ALGUNAS EQUIVOCACIONES EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. SE LOS PONDRE ASI. PORQUE ME EH EQUIVOCADO MUCHOTOTOTE T_T**

**Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale. Padres: Lilian Hale, Damon Hale**

**Emmett Swan, Bella Swan. Padres: Charlie Swan, Renne Swan.**

**Edward Masen, Alice Masen. Padres: Elizabeth Masen, Edward Anthony Masen I.**

**LO SIENTO POR LAS EQUIVOCACIONES, JURO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR PERO….PORFA, RECOMPENSENME CON ALGUNOS REVIEWS ¿VALE? OS QUIERO…[KristenSwan]'**


	4. Chapter 4

-Emmett! ¿Dónde esta Edward? Seguro que lo dejaste aquí? ( murmuro de pronto jasper )

Emmett le observo densamente, preguntándose porque era tan idiota, quizá por tantos golpes en la fuera.

-Jasper, ¿Acaso no ves la jodida armadura en el agua?

-¿Qué crees que alla pasado? ( cuestiono jasper )

-Quiza…despertó,y regreso a troya..

-Emmett, eso no es posible, lo abríamos notado.

-Entonces que?

-Quiza callo al rio…mira su armadura, se ve como si el mismo se la hubiera quitado..

-Quiza sintió dolor…y al querer quitarse la sangre del cuerpo…callo al rio…( murmuro emmett )

-No, hay que buscarlo!

Corrieron por horas a lo largo del rio, entraron y salieron a troya, no había rastro de aquel joven de cabello cobrizo, nadie lo había visto entrar, solo quedaba la primera opción. Habia caído al rio, sin embargo, emmett y jasper no se rindieron, buscaron asta el anocheser…y entonces, jasper perdió la pizca de esperanza que le quedaba.

-Emmett…Volvamos a casa, Edward no esta aquí. ( murmuro el rubio )

-Jasper…

-No! Emmett! Volvamos a casa ahora! ( rugio y hecho a correr de nuevo a troya sobre su caballo )

Emmett lo siguió con rapidez, se sentía decepcionado, estaba por amanecer, y deseaba estar en cama, junto a rose, poderla besar y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero una punsada de culpa le recorrio el pecho al recordar a bella, estaría tan destrosada. En cuanto cruzo las puertas de troya, reconocio algo raro, el egercito estaba formado de nuevo, y jasper, con la mirada fría, estaba al frente. Se aserco a el lentamente, temiendo otra guerra.

-¿Jasper? ¿Qué pasa? ( murmuro cerca de su amigo )

-Atacamos a Esparta, partiremos en un momento..( murmuro Jasper con voz fría )

-¿Qué? Pero estais locos? Nisiquiera emos regresado a casa jasper, apuesto a que nisiquiera has hablado con Alice ( Gruño )

-Son ordenes del rei ( Escupio con odio ) Es un suicido, si vienen a atacar, venceremos, las murallas son invensibles. Los Griegos nos subestimaron…no deberíamos cometer el mismo error.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices al Rey? ( murmuro emmett )

-Ya se lo dijo el Principe Hector, si no le iso caso a su hijo, mucho menos lo ara conmigo.

-¿Las chicas ya lo saben?

-Mande a un mensajero ( gruño jasper de nuevo )

-¿Qué hay de…Bella? ( cuestiono emmett, tenia tanto miedo de la reacción de su amiga )

-Aun no lo sabe…Ve a formarte, estamos por marchar.

-Claro.

EL musculoso joven de 17 años corrió, pero esta vez no se coloco a las filas finales, si no al lado de jasper, quien lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Qué haces emmett?

-No ire a los finales.

-¿Por qué no? Lo isiste ayer

-Lo ise por Edward, pero el ya no esta, no quiero estar atrás. Me siento muy mal por el. ( alego emmett )

-De acuerdo emmett, detrás de mi ( rugio jasper )

Se le veía molesto, realmente molesto. Emmett iso lo que jasper le dijo y colocándose el casto se posisiono detrás de el sobre su caballo. Se sentía realmente el mas estúpido de los estupios, Pudo averse quedado con el, jasper se las habría arreglado solo, sin embargo, Edward estaba mal. Pero no, le importo mas la estúpida guerra y lo dejo solo, y ahora por eso, el había desaparecido, nisiquiera sabia que le iva a decir a Bella.

Observo como el príncipe hector se asercaba, era hora de ir a pelear de nuevo, maldita sea, ¿Y si le decía a bella que Edward murió en conbate? No, eso seria estúpido, bella no se merecia eso.

-Jasper, se que han perdido a Edward Masen, llévate a tus hombres y regresen a casa ( musito el príncipe hector, jasper lo miro atonito )

-Claro que no Principe, no podemos dejarles solos…

-Claro que si, esto que estamos asiendo es un suicido, no permitiré que uno de mis mejores hombres muera, vamos, llévate a tus hombres y regresen a casa

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ahora!

Jasper suspiro y dando media vuelta en su caballo me envio una mirada, asentí y lo segui, y ambos hechamos a correr sobre nuestros caballos a casa.

Las 3 chicas preparaban el desayuno, los chicos no llegarían asta la tarde, pedían al cielo porque asi fuera, nunca podían estar seguras. Escucharon el trotar de unos caballos y se tensaron, quizá eran los espartanos, que habían vencido y venían a recoger el oro y a las mujeres. Pero la voz fuerte de un hombre les iso soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Chicas, estamos en casa ( Rose sonrio ampliamente al escuchar la voz de emmett, pero no se percato del tono que uso, bella si lo iso. )

-Cariño! ( grito rose lanzándose a su cuello cuando este cruzo el umbral de su puerta )

Alice y jasper, sin decir palabras, se besaron con pasión. Y bella se quedo mirando la puerta, esperando a que Edward entrase, Podia sentir ya las miradas de sus amigos sobre ella, pero solo seguía esperando. Su corazón se acelero con furia cuando se dio cuento que el no entraba, camino asia la puerta y con paso decidio salio de la casa, no había nadie, solo dos caballos. Solo dos. Se volvió asia los dos hombres que le miraban, uno con pena, y el otro con temor. Irónicamente, el que le miraba con temor, era el mas grande, Emmett.

-¿y bien? ¿Dónde esta Edward? ( cuestiono bella mirando a los dos guerreros )

-Bells…( comenzó jasper ) Lo que paso fue que…

-¿Qué jasper? ( demando bella, demasiado desesperada )

-Edward no va a volver bella ( susurro emmett mirando el suelo )

Algo se partio en su corazón, los ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, su garganta se seco y las manos le sudaban. Estupido emmett y sus bromas pesadas.

-No es gracioso grandísimo idiota, donde esta Edward? ( rugio tomando a emmett por el chalekin y sarandeandolo )

-Desaparecio Bella..( susurro jasper )

La sentaron en una silla y le contaron la historia, la pelea, la desaparición de Edward. A jasper se le encogia el corazón cada vez que bella sollozaba con dolor, y emmett, el quería simplemente esconderse, se sentía culpable, si el hubiera estado mas pendiente, eso no habría pasado. Pero no, por egoísta volvió a la guerra y Edward quedo sin protección. Todo fue por su culpa.

-Le buscamos por horas bella, toda la noche, por eso no volvimos. ( murmuro emmett )

-y se dieron por vencidos? Asi de fácil emmett?¡ ( bocifero bella )

-Cariño, calmate. ( sugirió alice mientras se asercaba a ella y le abrazaba suavemente )

-Como quieres que me calme Alice? ( solloso la castaña, asiendo que los dos hombres presentes, temblaran de dolor ) Mi prometido ah muerto..¿Como me pides que me calme? Además…ES TU HERMANO!

-Eso no es seguro Bella, Talves este por ay…quizá alguien le ayudo…no es seguro que este muerto ( susurro rosalie )

-Pero no esta aquí rose, y eso, para mi es suficiente. ( la mirada de dolor que le envio bella a rosalie, iso que la rubia temblara ) Lo siento…creo que regresare a casa…

Bella dio media vuelta y salio de la casa de su mejor amiga, no tenia animos de hablar con nadie, ella había tenido aquel orrible presentimiento, si tan solo Edward no hubiera sido tan testarudo y se hubiera negado a ir a la guerra, ahora estaría ahí…con ella. Se alegraba de que su hermano emmett no la hubiera seguido, realmente quería estar sola.

Sintio que alguien la observaba mientras caminaba asia aquel rio…Solo quería estar sola…y no le importaba si la gente opinaba mal de ella. En cuanto llego a aquel rio, se despojo de toda su ropa y se lanzo al agua. Tenia que despejar su mente. Comenzo a temblar, pero no por frio, si no por el dolor. El sol comenzaba a elevarse por el cielo. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, mientras sentía como el dolor la iva consumiendo poco a poco.

**POBRE BELLITA T-T MALDITA LA QUE LA ASE SUFRIR E_E AUSH, ESA SOY YO XD LO SIENTO BELLITA! PRONTO CONOCERAS AL GAY DE JAKE.**

**MALDIT PUTAMADRE, OSEA, ES LA PRIMERA VES QUE PONGO A MI HERMOSO CACHORRITO COMO MALBADOTE e_e ESPERO LES GUSTE MALVADAS! OK BASTA, CREO QUE EL DESBELO ME HACE DECIR PENDEJADAS! LAS AMO!**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward habrio los ojos con lentitud, se incorporo y observo todo a su alrededor…Una lámpara blanca, sabanas blancas, cortinas blancas…Todo era blanco en aquella avitacion.

Una gran puerta se abrió y por ella entro una mujer realmente hermosa, de cabello color caramelo, ojos dorados y con el rostro en forma de corazn, que le daba una hermosa sonrisa maternal.

-¿Hola? Al fin despertaste…( susurro la mujer )

Edward se obligo a recordar algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no había nada, ningún recuerdo.

-Eh…claro..¿Cuanto tiempo eh estado aquí? ( cuestiono )

-Llevas aproximadamente 4 dias dormido (murmuro la señora sentándose al pie de la cama )

Edward esforzó a su mente a recordar, pero le era inútil, no había nada…solo recordaba algo, unos ojos, unos hermosos ojos Chocolates, que brillaban de felicidad. Se preguntó de quien sería aquel par de ojos hermosos.

-Yo…no..no recuerdo nada. (Susurro Edward apenado, tal vez aquella mujer era su madre, oh su hermana, si, era demasiado joven para ser su madre )

La mujer lo observo con sorpresa, había algo en su mirada, quizá esperanza , pero Edward lo capto…La observo con mas detenimiento, en sus ojos se formaban un par de arrugas, no muy notorias, y aunque era joven, también tenia el tipo de madre, talves tenia algún hijo…

-¿Quién eres? ( cuestiono a la mujer ) ¿Qué somos?

La mujer lo observo con atención, con cautela, y entonces sonrio tristemente y le tomo de la mano.

-Edward, tu eres mi hijo, mi hijo adoptivo ( susurro ) y yo soy Tu madre, Esme Platt. Tu eres Edward Anthony Cullen Platt ( susurro )

En ese momento Un hombre entro a la avitacion, interrumpiendo el momento emotivo, era alto, de cabello rubio claro y ojos extremadamente azules, llebava una bata de doctor y revisaba unas ojas.

-¿Edward?

-Carlisle! Nuestro hijo Edward me acaba de decir que no recuerda nada ¿Puedes creerlo amor? No nos recuerda…( esme miro intensamente a Carlisle, quien amplio los ojos enormemente )

-Eh…Cielo, es normal. Se dio un golpe fuerte..¿Como te sientes hijo? ( murmuro Carlisle obervando fijamente a Edward )

-Me siento…bien, digo, ignorando el hecho de que no recuerdo nisiquiera a mi madre, me siento bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora espera un momento aquí, necesito hablar con es…tu madre. ( sonrio Carlisle )

Ambos salieron de la avitacion dejando a un muy confundido Edward solo, Habia algo extraño en la forma que esme lo había mirado, algo como…esperanza y temor, Péro talves siempre había sido asi, odiaba el hecho de que no podría recordar nada, quizá nunca lo haría ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿Tenia una novia? Talves estaba casado…¿Tendria hijos? ¿Aquella novia lo estaría esperando?

No pudo evitar que de nuevo ese par de ojos chocolates aparecieran en su mente, brillantes, hermosos, a Edward se le encogio el corazón. ¿y donde mierda estaba? ¿Cuál era el nombre de sus padres? Oh si…Carlisle y Esme. ¿Qué había sido de sus recuerdos y cuando los recuperaría?

Esme y Carlisle se miraron fijamente unos segundos, ninguno sabia por donde empesar, asi que esme decidio ser quien rompiera el silencio.

-Carlisle, quiero conservarlo.

-Esme, no puedes simplemente querer conservarlo, no es un gato, un perro o un bebe, es un joven, un hombre, fácilmente podría calcularle 18 años…¿y si recupera la memoria? Esto podría acusarse de secuestro ¿sabes?

-Pero Carlisle…el no recuerda nada, y nosotros no sabemos quienes son sus padres..

-Esme, imagina a los familiares de ese chico, sus padres, sus hermanos, talves tenga una novia o esposa..¿No puedes imaginarlo? Imagina el sufrimiento de su familia al pensar que el chico esta muerto, el claramente había sido erido en la guerra..

-Carlisle, siempre eh querido un hijo, cuando petter murió…

-Petter era solo un bebe Esme, no puedes comparar a Edward con un bebe.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de esme, ella enverdad quería un hijo, desde que su pequeño Petter murió por fallas del corazón, ella había estado tan triste, porque no había podido tener mas hijos, entonces como un milagro, había encontrado aquel joven a la horilla del rio, dañado, sangrante, y ahora el no recordaba nada.

-¿Porfavor Carlisle?

-Esme…

-Por favor…solo…por favor... (Sollozó la mujer)

-De acuerdo Esme, nos lo quedaremos.

Edward siguió observando la habitación detenidamente, extrañado de que no hubiera fotografías de él, ¿Era su habitación no? Y por alguna razón, no se sentía para nada en casa.

La puerta de la avitacion se habrio nuevamente, y por ella entraron sus padres, bueno, sus padres adoptivos. Eran buenas personas, supuso Edward, no parecían unos secuestradores o algo asi.

-Hijo, bueno, se que no recuerdas nada, asi que por ahora te estaremos contando todo lo que ah pasado de acuerdo? Digo…a lo largo de tu vida. (musito Carlisle, esme seguía sonriendo con los ojos brillantes)

-De acuerdo…padre..entonces..¿Cual dicen que es mi nombre? (susurro Edward)

-Edward Anthony Cullen Platt, y nosotros somos tus padres, Carlisle y Esme Cullen (musito esme antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su hijo )

Pero lo que Edward no sabia, que era un secreto en ese momento para el, era que lejos de esa casa, muy lejos, había una hermosa chica de cabello castaño rojizo, llorando por el.

Bella se vistió de nuevo, su cuerpo temblaba, pero no por el frio, mas bien era por el dolor, se sentía morir, realmente quería morir, porque sin Edward, su vida no tenia sentido.

Sintio que alguien la observaba, pero no quizo morir, no le importaría si alguien intentaba asesinarla.

De entre los arboles surgio un hombre, era alto, de piel morena y cabello negro, tenia una sonrisa blanca y deslumbrante, y cuando el viento soplo, trajo consigo la esencia de aquel hombre, algo que no podía describir, como almizcle y pino, una esencia del bosque. El hombre se hacerco y le sonrio a bella.

-No tienes miedo de estar aquí sola? (murmuro mirándola)

-No, no lo tengo, aunque si me atemorisa un desconocido que se hacerca a hablarme. (musito bella)

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-No es de tu incumbencia (susurro bella nuevamente, no quería conocer a extraños, solo quería a Edward)

-¿No te enseñaron modales? (murmuro el hombre, bella podía ver como la vena de su cuello se inchaba parcialmente )

-Los pierdo con hombres tan…como tu.

-Escuchame, no sabes con quien estas hablando y si realmente quieres seguir viviendo, aprenderás a comportarte, Soy Jacob, Jacob Black, de Esparta, y tu hermosa, vas a decirme tu nombre si no quieres que aga desaparecer tu cabeza ahora mismo. (gruño el hombre tomando el braso de bella y apretándolo fuertemente)

-Ah…me..me lastimas…suéltame…(gimio bella)

-Tu no me ordenas, dime tu nombre.

-Isabela…Isabela swan…de Troya (susurro bella y sintió el pánico crecer en su pecho)

-Si supieras que eso esta a punto de cambiar…mi Isabela de troya. (musito Jacob)

Se levanto con un salto y tomo a bella de los brasos, ella intento resistirse, pero por supuesto el era mas fuerte y la sujeto con mucha fuerza, antes de estampar sus labios con los de ella.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere esto…(musito Jacob antes de jalar a bella hacia el rio)

Y esa tarde, bella fue abusada sexualmente, y entre el llanto, el dolor y la humillación, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

El deceo de que aquel hombre acabara con su vida, y asi poder encontrarse con Edward donde quiera que el estuviera. Pero Isabela no sabia que lo que a ella le esperaba, era mucho peor que la muerte.

_**Lo siento nenas, si a algunas no les gusta los cambios que hare, pero esque esto es triste, quiero decir, ¿Solo 5 RR? Por dios, esperaba algo mejor que eso, yo no quisiera convertirme en una de esas escritoras que exigen una cantidad de RR antes de subir un nuevo capitulo, pero me temo que tendre que serlo. A partir de ahora tendrán algunas pequeñitas cosas que hacer para que pueda subir capítulos.**_

_** como minimo 10 RR para que suba capitulo.**_

_**Ok ok pues, era solo eso xD Gracias a TODS, a las silenciosas, a las otras silenciosas, okya xD, ando depre por una peli que vi, se llama "Un paseo para recordar" Se las recomiendo, esta hermosa.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les alla gustado el cap, y porfa, los 10 RR, los quiero.**_

_**[KristenSwan]'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Despertó en una habitación extraña, las sabanas de la cama eran de seda, era muy elegante, pero Isabela sintió terror cuando observo quien estaba a su lado. Jacob, con su imponente personalidad, desnudo.

Se cubrió con la sabana, mientras las lágrimas y los recuerdos acudían a aquella habitación, recuerdos de cómo la noche anterior ese hombre había abusado de ella. Y desgraciadamente ella no había muerto. Pensando en que quizá todavía estarían en Troya se levantó y recogió sus cosas, se vistió y salió por la puerta, la casa era demasiado elegante, grande, muy grande. Los criados la veían con lastima, una chica incluso le susurro "Lo siento" cuando paso a su lado. Y cuando salió de la casa, se dio cuenta de que su vida jamás seria la misma, de que había perdido todo, porque ahora se encontraba en las naves de Esparta, ahora era una esclava espartana.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper llevaban toda la noche buscando, había pasado un día, eh Isabela no había salido por ningún lado, Tenían miedo de que hubiera cometido una estupidez, los 4 sabían cuanto amaba a Edward, y ahora que el posiblemente estaba muerto, sabían que la vida de Isabela ya no habría tenido sentido, pero no podían evitar sentir algo más, sabían que ella no estaba muerta.

-Emmett ¿Podrías calmarte de una vez? (murmuro Rosalie mientras abrazaba a su esposo)

-¿Mi hermana está perdida y tú me pides que me calme? (cuestiono el furioso)

-Emmett. Por favor, solo cálmate…la encontraremos.

-Eso tu no lo sabes rose, tu no lo sabes.

Se dio la vuelta y golpeo la pared con fuerza, Troya seguía en la guerra, había peligro. Pero eso a él ya no le interesaba, solo quería encontrar a su hermana.

-Señor Swan. (Un jovencito murmuro, era un niño, de cabello rizado y piel pálida) es usted Emmett Swan?

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué pasa? (Emmett se giró, rose lo tomo del brazo mientras Jasper se tensaba al igual que Alice)

-El príncipe Héctor me pidió que le diera un mensaje, han regresado ya de la guerra, y…La señorita Isabela ha sido capturada por espartanos, el príncipe Héctor la vio junto a la princesa Griceida.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? (Rugió el chico con furia)

-La señorita Isabela fue capturada por los griegos.

Emmett golpeo la pared con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor y la furia corriendo por sus venas, sabía que había sido una mala idea dejarla ir sola, sabía que tenía que haber ido a la guerra, de haber estado ahí podría haberla salvado. Y entonces, por primera vez desde que tenía 10 años y su padre fue herido, se permitió llorar, llorar por el hecho de imaginar el dolor de sus padres, llorar por su hermana, llorar por su mejor amigo, llorar por todo el dolor que sentía.

Habían pasado Exactamente 2 días, días en los que solo quería acabar con su vida. Edward ya no estaba con ella, ya no se encontraba en Troya, estaba casi completamente sola. Había hecho una amiga ahí, una chica que se encontraba en la misma situación que ella. Había sido capturada por guerreros espartanos, la princesa Griceida, prima de los Príncipes Paris y Héctor, una chica hermosa, de cabello marrón y rizado que caía largo hasta su cintura, ojos chocolates y facciones que la hacían parecer una pequeña niña. A diferencia de ella, Griceida había quedado prendada de un Guerrero. Su nombre era Aquiles, había escuchado historias sobre el que Jasper les había contado, un excelente guerrero, el mejor de todos…Un asesino. Lo culpaba por la muerte de Edward, culpaba a Jacob, culpaba a cada persona en ese maldito lugar…Pero sobre todo, culpaba al Príncipe Paris y a la Princesa Elena. Por su maldito Romance a ella le había sido arrebatado el hombre de su vida, su alma gemela, su corazón… Y nunca lo recuperaría, ni volvería a ver a su familia, a Su madre, alocada y aniñada, con sus ojos brillantes y sus sonrisas confortantes. A su padre, con sus abrazos cálidos y sus amorosos besos. A Emmett…Su hermano, el único que la entendía, su pilar, su ejemplo a seguir…Solo dios sabia cuanto el estaría sufriendo, le alegraba que tenía a Rose, la novia de Emmett y su mejor amiga, sabía que ella le ayudaría a Levantarse y seguir adelante. Alice… las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos de tan solo recordarla, su mejor amiga…quizás ella estaría sufriendo tanto como bella lo hacía, después de todo…había perdido a su hermano y a su mejor amiga, era comprensible.

Se sentía perdida, desamparada, humillada…Se sentía sola. Pero tenía que acostumbrarse…de esa forma estaría por el resto de su existencia.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, quería ver el amanecer a solas, sentir un poco de paz. El día anterior se había convertido oficialmente en la Princesa Isabela Black, esposa del príncipe Jacob Black. 

Jacob…Lo odiaba, más de lo que alguna vez odio a una persona, sentía asco cada vez que la tocaba. Que era muchas veces durante el día, en eso se basaba su relación. Sexo en la mañana, después podía tener algunas horas en paz mientras Jacob pasaba tiempo con el rey Agamenón, tiempo que aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con Griceida en la casa de Aquiles, se sentía extraño, estar en ese lugar, con todos los guerreros viéndolas con hambre…deseosos de Carne, pero prefería soportarlo, después de todo Griceida era su única amiga en ese lugar, la única que la entendía. Aparte de algunas criadas y esclavas espartanas que eran amables con ella.  
>Después en la tarde, regresaba al barco del príncipe Jacob y volvía a tener sexo con el, sí, porque ya ni siquiera intentaba resistirse, él era más fuerte que ella, y el pelear solo le causaba dolor…así que se conformaba con soportar que el utilizara su cuerpo y la dejara algunas horas sola. Después de que las criadas intentaran meter algún alimento en su sistema, bella leía algún libro, y en la noche…Bueno, la noche la pasaba teniendo sexo con Jacob, hasta que él se cansaba y la dejaba dormir…Deseando nunca más despertar.<p>

Esa era su vida, lo seria para siempre…porque ni siquiera intentaba tener las esperanzas de que alguien la rescatara, sabía que ningún caballero llegaría y la regresaría a casa.

-Bella, cariño ¿Qué haces levantada? Vuelve a la cama…-ronroneo la masculina voz de Jacob en su oído, tratando de sonar seductor, lo único que bella sintió fueron nauseas-

-Intentaba tener un poco de paz ¿tengo derecho a ella? –cuestiono mientras elevaba una ceja y lo miraba con altanería, Jacob sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura blanca y acaricio su mejilla-

-Claro que tienes derecho a ella mujer, tienes derecho a todo lo que desees –sintió los brazos de Jacob rodearla y se tensó, sintiendo repugnancia por el contacto-

-estas de buen humor hoy –señalo, después de algunos minutos de silencio-

-Hoy será un buen día, uno grandioso –Bella podía escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de Jacob, y se dijo que eso debía ser una mala señal para Troya, pero…¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?-

-¿Por qué lo será? Quiero decir…como tu esposa… Tengo el derecho a saberlo.

-En el ataque que hubo hace 2 días a las naves espartanas…Murió el primo de Aquiles, Héctor lo asesino… Por supuesto él ahora quiere venganza… al parecer hoy es el gran día en el que ambos se enfrentan, me gustaría poder verlo pero…Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Nos vemos esta tarde Bella.

Los carnosos labios de Jacob trazaron un camino de besos por el cuello de bella, finalmente acaricio su cintura y se alejó de ella, usando solo una bata azul muy fina. Como todo lo que el usaba.

Bella seguía en Shock, mirando al frente…El primo de Aquiles había muerto y el deseaba venganza, Héctor había sido el asesino…Eso significaba una cosa y solo una cosa: Problemas para Troya. Perderían a un príncipe, a un muy querido hermano y amigo…a uno de los mejores guerreros. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal…Oh dios, Griceida.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, con la ayuda de Ángela, una de las criadas que la atendían y acompañada por ella, corrió a casa de Aquiles.

La encontró en el suelo, con los ojos hinchados y las marcas de unos dedos en el cuello. Su triste mirada se encontró con la de bella, y en cuanto lo hizo…hecho a llorar desconsoladamente, lanzándose sobre bella y abrazándola por el cuello.

-Lo matara, bella, lo asesinara...Y no eh podido detenerlo…oh dios, él va a asesinar a Héctor –Sollozo con fuerza, mientras bella la miraba aterrada y trataba de calmarla-

-Princesa…Tranquilícese, el príncipe Héctor es también un muy buen guerrero, él va a estar bien.

-No quiero que peleen… No quiero que Héctor muera pero…Tampoco soportaría que Aquiles lo hiciera… es estúpido, lo es bella –Griceida comenzó a explicarse- Pero lo amo, es tan…protector y tan fuerte…y lo amo, pero dios…-ella nuevamente sollozo, abrazando más fuerte a bella- No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera.

Bella estaba aterrada a este punto ¿Qué más podía decirle? Había escuchado muchas historias sobre Aquiles, era un excelente guerrero, el mejor de todos y bella sabía que probablemente el príncipe Héctor no ganaría esa batalla, eran noticias fatales para Troya, pero en caso de que lo hiciera…Eran noticias fatales para el corazón de la princesa Griceida.

-No sé qué más decirte Griceida… Alguien va a morir, y no puedo asegurar que no sea Aquiles tanto como no puedo asegurar que no sea el príncipe Héctor –susurro Bella acariciando el cabello de Griceida, quien levanto la mirada y la observo con angustia-

-Lo lamento…No puedo creer lo que has sentido todo este tiempo desde que supiste sobre Edward, aquí estoy yo, llorando porque no quiero que Aquiles muera, cuando lo eh conocido tan solo hace pocos días…y tú, que has vivido toda tu vida conviviendo con Edward, y ahora lo has perdido…Lo lamento mucho Bella.

Bella la observo con lágrimas en los ojos, tan solo recordar a Edward hacia que su corazón se apretara de dolor… Tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, se obligó a sonreír y tomo una de las manos de Griceida.

-Cuéntame sobre Aquiles y tú… ¿Cómo se enamoraron? –Griceida sonrió, un poco, aún estaba angustiada, sin embargo, el amor era suficiente para hacerla sonreír-

-Bueno… después de que me capturaron en el templo…los Guerreros me trajeron aquí, dijeron que era un trofeo para Aquiles, por haber ganado la pelea…-susurro son cierto sarcasmo, pero aun sonriendo- Yo estaba furiosa, al menos ninguno de ellos trato de abusar de mi. Aquiles llego poco tiempo después, me encontró atada y trato de ser amable…a su manera, ¡El tuvo la osadia de desnudarse frente a mi! –exclamo entre sorprendida y divertida- Por supuesto, le reclame todas las muertes. El ni siquiera dijo estar arrepentido o algo así, solo se acerco y olio mi cabello antes de desatarme...Por estúpido que paresca, me parecio un gesto lindo –musito-

-¿Lindo? –Cuestiono bella, en tono de burla-

-Si, lindo –ella replico antes de seguir con su relato- En ese momento lo llamaron, el rey agamenon quería hablar con el. Estuve un momento sola, y de pronto llegaron algunos guerreros que me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron al barco del rey Agamenón. Aquiles estaba ahí, y agamenon me quería para el… Casi mata a todos los guerreros ahí…tuve que detenerlo, no quería que nadie muriera por mi culpa… Debiste ver su rostro, estaba furioso…Llamo al rey agamenon 'Cara de perro' –Griceida se burlo, riendo junto a bella- después de eso estuve durante algunos días con los guerreros, quienes se divertían conmigo, aunque aun no me habían violado. Finalmente Aquiles llego a salvarme cuando uno de los guerreros intentaba marcarme con carbón…me llevo a su casa, y yo estaba tan molesta que no quería que me tocara, ni siquiera para curarme… ¡El lanzo la gaza a mi rostro! –se rio, perdida en sus recuerdos- Esa misma noche, yo cegada por la furia, tome una lanza de la mesa y me acerque a su cuello, estaba a punto de matarlo cuando despertó…no me dejo alternativa, en cuanto me beso…todo dejo de tener sentido, olvide mis ganas de asesinarlo y olvide las vidas perdidas….olvide todo.

Bella la observo maravillada, sonriendo ampliamente. Al menos alguien estaba enamorada en ese lugar. Ella, con tan solo pensar en Jacob, sufría nauseas.

-Así que…Lo amas. –Murmuro sonriendo y observando a su amiga-

-Pues si…Lo amo –acepto la princesa Griceida de inmediato-

-¿Quién te hizo eso en el cuello? –cuestiono señalando el cuello de la princesa, y causando que ella la mirara aterrada y avergonzada-… fue Aquiles ¿No?

-Si, fue el...estaba muy molesto. Intentaba ahorcar a uno de sus amigos, quien le dio la noticia de que su primo había muerto, intente detenerlo, pero el me tomo del cuello y me lanzo al suelo. –Bella la miro fijamente, ¿ese era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado? ¿Qué clase de hombre hacia eso?- No me mires con esos pequeños ojos, juzgándome. Se que no debería amarlo, pero lo hago.

-Espero que no te vuelva a dañar, te mereces un trato mejor princesa.

-Deja de llamarme de esa forma, después de todo, estamos en naves espartanas, y aquí no soy princesa de nada…¿Qué hay de Jacob? –Griceida cuestiono mirando a bella fijamente, sus ojos expresivoz hicieron que bella recordara a su madre, un nudo se formo en su garganta-

-Es una pesadilla, cada día despierto con deseos de morir. Extraño a toda mi familia, no puedo dejar de preguntarme que estarán haciendo…que estarán pensando, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si encontraron a Edward o si…Simplemente murió. Es una tortura. –Musito bella mirando sus manos, deseando que de alguna manera alguien las sacara de ahí-

-Vamos a salir de aquí –susurro Griceida- Y estaremos bien, ambas. –Aseguro tomando la mano de Bella y mirándola con cariño, algo le decía que en esa tragedia, había encontrado una hermana

Camino por las calles de aquella elegante casa, vistiendo un traje caro, fino, elegante. De alguna manera no se sentía como el mismo. Y no había dejado de tener sueños recurrentes sobre un par de ojos color chocolates, y una voz que le decía que debía volver a su hogar pero…¿No estaba el ya en su hogar? ¿Con sus padres y todo eso? Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan fuera de lugar?

-Joven Edward, sus padres lo llaman al comedor. La comida esta lista –anuncio una de las chicas que atendían la casa, Edward asintió con la cabeza y camino rumbo a la cocina-

La cocina era demasiado elegante para su gusto, con cubiertos de plata y copas de oro. Podia ver a sus padres, encajaban perfectamente en ese lugar, y entonces estaba el…y se sentía perdido.

-Edward, cariño. Sientate. –Murmuro esme con voz maternal, Edward los miro a ambos, a sus padres ¿Por qué le resultaban tan desconocidos? Debía tener al menos solo una pisca de amor por ellos…Pero no sentía nada-

-Creo que no tengo hambre, Madre, preferiría dormirme temprano. ¿Esta bien? –Cuestiono mirando a Carlisle, quien le sonrió asintiendo, enseguida se dio media vuelta y salio del comedor, estar dentro de esa casa lo hacia sentirse asfixiado-

Odiaba no recordar nada, no saber si tenia una novia, amigos, mas familia. Sabia que le faltaba algo, podía sentirlo, pero no sabia que demonios era. Y eso lo estaba matando. Quería conocer toda su vida de nuevo, así tal vez dejaría de sentirse tan jodidamente fuera de lugar.

Salio de la elegante y enorme casa y camino por el jardín cuidadosamente arreglado. Había rosales y una especie de laberinto creado con arbustos. En cierta manera le daba un poco de tranquilidad, le hacia sentirse un poco libre de aquel lugar inmenso y ostentoso.

Lo peor de todo, era que no conocía a nadie, al menos no que recordara, y sus padres aun así le habían obligado a asistir al baile que se celebraba en el gran castillo de la realeza, ni siquiera sabia porque hacían ese tipo de baile ¿No estaban en guerra o algo así? Lo que fuera, faltaban 3 días para el dichoso baile, y no sabia que hacer con su falta de memoria.

Además, tenia un presentimiento. Algo pasaría en ese baile, algo que de alguna forma le daría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo, dios -.- no eh subido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo ¡Lo siento! Prometo que intentare subir mas seguido tanto aquí como ah "Pasion&Odio" es que no se porque me eh enfrascado mas en "MyDangerousLife" Supongo que porque a todos les ah gustado mucho mas esa, que esta. Pero prometo que volveré a actualizar.**_

_**I'mNothingWithoutYou…xoxo,KristenSwan.**_

Página **9** de **9**


End file.
